The present invention relates to a device for guiding a soccer ball back to the approximate location from whence it was kicked or thrown.
Various apparatus have heretofore been employed in an effort to impede the forward motion of a kicked or thrown soccer ball and/or return the ball to the approximate location from whence it was kicked or thrown. For example, one end of a string or line has been attached to a ball with the other end of the string secured to a stake or other permanent object. The string prohibits the ball from traveling further than the length of the string and may actually cause the ball to be pulled backward in the general direction from whence it was kicked or thrown.
Backstops or practice nets have also been employed in an effort to impede the forward motion of a soccer ball and/or return the ball in the general direction from whence it was kicked or thrown. Although such devices may impede the forward motion of the ball, they are generally ineffective in guiding the ball back to the practicing player. For example, such backstops or practice nets typically cause the ball to spring or bounce outward at a speed which is only slightly less than the speed at which the ball initially struck the backstop or net. Further, the ball may not be returned or be deflected at an angle away from the direction from whence it was kicked or thrown by the practicing player.
Examples of such backstops or practice nets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,561 issued to Daffer, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786 issued to Papadopoulos. Daffer, Jr. discloses a soccer practice net having a forwardly sloping lower planar section and a discrete upper planar section sloping rearwardly at a distinct angle to the lower planar section. The practice net of Daffer, Jr. has a crossbar member located at the top thereof on the uppermost end of the upper planar section, thereby defining a completely open front. The open front design of the practice net disclosed in Daffer, Jr. allows the ball to initially strike the upper or lower planar sections and spring or bounce directly outward therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786 issued to Papadopoulos discloses a soccer training goal which likewise has a completely open face or front. Papadopoulos discloses an inclined plate positioned at a distinct angle to a discrete rearward net. A cross member is located at the top of the goal on the uppermost end of the rearward net. Once again, however, the open face of the Papadopoulos device allows the soccer ball to initially strike and be immediately deflected outward by either the rearward net or inclined plate.
The apparatus disclosed in both Daffer, Jr. and Papadopoulos frequently permit or cause the soccer ball to be deflected away from the practicing player due to the open front and the fact that the ball may initially strike and be immediately deflected outward by any part of the net. Further, such a design frequently causes the ball to spring or bounce outward at only a slightly decreased speed from the speed at which it initially strikes the net. As a result, such apparatus do not provide the desired effectiveness in slowly guiding the soccer ball back to the approximate location from whence it was kicked or thrown.